Stolen From Me
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Hikaru has been stolen. Kaoru was left alone. Kaoru suspects... Someone you would never expect. OOCness, Sorta. WARNING: Evil Haruhi! Don't like, don't read!
1. Taken

**Chapter 1- Taken**

~Kaoru~

I screamed in pain and horror as my brother was dragged away from me. I felt dizzy from the impact of my recent whack. I felt blood dripping down my neck. Someone had Hikaru, and wasn't going to give him back. I tried the run after him, but my legs failed and I fell forward. The last thing I heard was laughing and the sound of my brother being dragged across the tiles of the kitchen.

...

I woke up with white light shining on me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital.  
I tried sitting up, but the intense pain in my head made me fall back down.  
A nurse came in with a police officer behind her. I started to panic a bit.  
Why were there police and where was Hikaru?!  
"Mister Hitachiin, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked. "Fine…" I lied.  
The policeman walked up to me, " My name is Mister Tsubaki. I have a few questions for you." I sat up and bit my lip, "Uh… What are they?"  
Mister Tsubaki pulled out a notebook. Suddenly I remembered Hikaru was gone.  
I panicked, "Where's my brother?! Where is he?!" I felt tears spring to my eyes.  
"That is what my questions are about. You brother has gone missing."  
"NO!" I yelled. I started crying, "What do you mean he's gone missing?!"  
Then memories of last night flashed through my head, "He was taken." I said under my breath, and covered my mouth.  
Hikaru was stolen from me. Stolen.  
I was sitting on the hospital bed, covering my mouth, crying. I heard someone else enter the room.  
"Kaoru, it's okay. We're sending out searches for him." I looked up to see Kyoya next to me.  
"It doesn't matter! He's still gone and he could be getting hurt right now!" I cried.

...

~Hikaru~

I opened my eyes to a dark room. There were pebbles scattered around. I felt pain in my wrists, and looked down to see that they had cuffs that were chained to the wall. There was dry blood on my face and my arms, and on the bottom of my shirt.  
Then I remembered last night.

_Kaoru and I heard banging and thumping downstairs. We went down to see what was happening.  
There was a masked man rummaging in the kitchen. I slowly approached him from behind.  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed at me. The man heard that. He spun around and wacked me in the head with a frying pan.  
My vision went all patchy and I staggered backwards. I felt Kaoru catch me and start yelling at the man.  
I heard a dull thud as Kaoru was hit in the head with a rolling pin. I felt his grip on me loosen, then an excruciating pain in my side.  
I looked down and saw what I thought was a knife sticking out of me. I let out a cry.  
I was barely conscious as I was dragged away by strange hands. I heard Kaoru yelling after me. I wanted to yell back, telling him I would stay with him. Then I heard and felt a thud as Kaoru fell onto the floor._

I shuddered at the memory. Then I heard footsteps outside the room and someone came in.  
"Haruhi!" I yelped. She had an evil grin. I whimpered as she came closer, holding something sharp.

...

~Kaoru~

I sat up on the bed at the hospital. They had said I had to stay until the next day, concussion.  
I heard a soft knock at the door. "What." My voice was rough from crying.  
The door swung open and Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori stood.  
Hunny came running in, "Oh Kao-Chan! I'm so sorry!" He vaulted up onto my bed and hugged me.  
Mori followed his little cousin in and sat in one of the many seats in the room.  
Tamaki came in with a book and Kyoya came in last.  
"Hey Kaoru. How're you doing?" Tamaki gave me a weak smile.  
I sighed and fiddled around with the top of the blanket, "Not great… Where's Haruhi?"  
"She couldn't come. Said she had something on." Kyoya said, looking at his black book.  
"Oh." I looked at my hands. Tamaki held out a book to me, "I got something for you."  
I took the book from him. It was a novel, "Thanks."  
"I got you some cake." Hunny held out a little box to me. I opened the lid and inside sat a small chocolate cake. "I'll have it later." I said and leaned back against the wall. Hunny nodded and went to put the box in the tiny fridge on the corner of the room. "There are lots of search parties." Mori said.  
I nodded, "Okay. I just hope they find him soon…" Tears sprang to my eyes, "I miss him so much…"  
Hunny hugged my arm. "Here. Usa-Chan will help." He held out his pink rabbit. I carefully set it down next to me.  
Tamaki was chewing on his nails, something he did only when he wanted to ask a question.  
"What are you thinking Tono?" I asked. He looked at me and cringed.  
"If I tell you it might make you upset." I shook my head.  
He sighed, "Fine. I was wondering if you knew who took him." When I winced, he shook his head, "Told you it would."  
I bit my lip, "The-the man… He had a mask… But I saw red hair."  
"Red? Like Ranka?" Kyoya asked. Realisation struck me, "Exactly…."

...

~Hikaru~

Haruhi had left, but not without hurting me.  
I had fresh cuts all down my arms and one across my left eye. I couldn't see very well out of it.  
I leaned my head back against the cool wall and sighed.  
My hair was ruffled and my clothes were torn. I had bare feet. I wondered how Kaoru was.  
Whether he was alright from the bonk on the head. Suddenly I heard a bang outside the room and Haruhi's father came in.  
He started yelling things at me. I cringed away from him and curled into a ball in the corner of the room.  
I felt a sharp pain strike across my shoulder, then Ranka was gone.  
I looked at the spot that hurt. There was a new slash on my shoulder that wound around my shoulder blade.  
I whimpered and closed my eyes.

...

My first full-on serious scary fanfic. Poor Hikaru :( Poor Kaoru :(

EVIL HARUHI! How could you?!

Haruhi: *Evil laugh*

PocKEtNiJA: *Throws book at her*

Haruhi: Eep!


	2. Hurting

**Chapter 2- Hurting**

~Kaoru~

I got out of the limo that had just taken me home. I was clutching the book Tamaki had given me.  
Tamaki, Hunny and Mori walked me to the house.  
"D'you want us to stay with you Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked.  
"I'd find that really comforting." I said.  
Mori nodded, "Sure."  
"I will too." Tamaki said. I smiled weakly. We all walked inside.  
I led the three of them upstairs to my and Hikaru's room. I fell onto the bed and clung to Hikaru's pillow.  
It smelled like him.  
Hunny sat on the bed hugging Usa-Chan. Mori sat silently next to him.  
Tamaki picked at a flaw on the floor.  
Finally, after what seemed like a day, I sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
"What time is it?" I asked. Mori looked at his watch, "Nine." I peered out the window and sure enough, it was dark.  
I stifled back a sob and buried my face in my twin's pillow.  
Tamaki, Hunny and Mori sat on either side of me and waited the night away.

...

~Hikaru~

My breath caught as I received yet another blow to the head.  
I was sure I had a concussion.  
I heard Haruhi laughing mercilessly behind me. I never thought she could be that evil.  
Trying to muffle my yelps of pain, I thought about Kaoru. I thought of his smell, his touch, his voice.  
I felt tears running down my face. Suddenly the laugh changed and I felt a searing pain across my lower back.  
I cried out, but regretted it right after. The pain got worst. I clamped my hands across my mouth, and slammed my eyes shut.  
I heard a sickly sweet giggle in my ear.  
"Why?" I squeaked.  
"Because you took something of mine." Haruhi hissed at me. "What?!" I leapt up and faced her, "What the hell did I take?!"  
"Kaoru." She said simply and tore a knife down my arm. I screamed and fell back to sitting.  
I started crying ragged sobs and covered my mouth. The last thing I saw was Haruhi smirking at me.

...

~Kaoru~

I was going back to school today. My friends had insisted.  
I shuffled through the huge campus, then I arrived at Music Room 3.  
I shoved open the door and saw Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki sitting at a table.  
Haruhi turned to me and smiled, "Hey Kaoru."  
I gave her a little wave and took baby steps to the closest chair. When I sat down a heard something.  
_It hurts…_  
I jumped up, knocking my chair over, "What was that?!" Tamaki looked at me, "What was what?"  
I glanced around, "I could've sworn… I heard… H-Hikar-ru…" My voice broke on that last word and I started crying again.  
Suddenly I felt small arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug.  
I looked down to see Hunny clinging to me, he had his face pushed into my blazer.  
He looked up, teary eyed, "I'm so sorry Kao-Chan!" I tussled his hair, "It's okay Hunny-senpai."  
Kyoya handed me a manila folder, "Update on the search."  
I took it and flipped it open. It had two sheets of paper. One, a map. The second, a page of text.  
I looked at the map. It had red circles and crosses all over it.  
"That's where they've searched, the crosses are where they've failed." Kyoya explained.  
All the circles were crossed. I sighed, then looked at the text.

_Dear Mr Ootori,  
We have searched the eastern area of the city and will soon be searching the western.  
So far there is no sign of the whereabouts of Mr Hitachiin. _

I bit my lip at that part.

_We suspect the old jail. We will report back soon. _

It was a really short letter, but it struck a chord.  
I clutched the letter tightly in my hand.  
"I really hope he's okay…" I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi smiling slightly.

...

~Hikaru~

I rummaged through all the pockets of my torn clothes. I found a hair-pin. Why was that there?  
I pulled it out of my pocket and examined it. It was small enough. Good.  
I rammed it into the keyhole of the hand-cuffs and jiggled it around, waiting for a 'click'. Suddenly I heard the door open. I yanked the hair-pin out of the keyhole and slid it into my pocket.  
I turned back to the door and saw the barrel of a gun pointed at me head. I froze in fear.  
The barrel motioned for me to stand up, which I slowly did, hands raised. Ranka was holding the thing that threatened my life.  
"You're moving." He said coldly.  
He un-cuffed my hands and walked me, with the gun at the back of my head, to another cell. He chained me up once again.  
Then I heard a bang. A gunshot.  
I felt something fire into my leg. A bullet. I started crying.  
Ranka chuckled, and walked out of the room. I leaned back against the wall, trying to ignore pain. _Why did he shoot? Why did he have to hurt me more?_

_..._

~Kaoru~

_Why did he shoot? Why did he have to hurt me more?_ I heard that voice again, in my head. I jumped up again. "Gah! I must be going insane!" I yelled.  
Then I realised that there were girls staring at me from every side. I went bright red and sat back down, staring at the ground. "Er, sorry." I murmured. The girls started muttering to each other.  
I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I caught snippets of conversations, "Must be losing Hikaru." "Poor Kaoru." I fumed. I pushed open the door to the bathroom and leaned on the sink. _ My leg hurts. My arms hurt. My head hurts.  
_Same voice in my head yet again. It always sounded like Hikaru. I pounded my head against the wall.  
_I miss Hikaru_, I thought.

...

~Hikaru~

_I miss Hikaru_.  
I gasped and half jumped, which I immediately regretted. I was regretting a lot lately.  
I clung to the memories of Kaoru. Of Tamaki. Of Hunny. Of Mori. Even of Kyoya.  
I remembered the refreshing battle. My date with Haruhi. Okay, so I regretted that particular memory. A lot. I hugged my good leg up to my chest and closed my eyes.

...

Poor Hikaru! Poor Kaoru!

Awww...

Can you guess what that voice is? The one in their heads?

Are twins closer than we think? Heh...

I'm on school holidays now so I'll be writing a bit more.


	3. IMPORTANT NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone who may be reading this.**

**This is for people who are angry at me for making Haruhi evil.**

**If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**There is no need to be mean or send flames or anything like that.**

**Simple- Don't like, don't read. I put a warning in the summary! Read it!**

**Sorry to everyone who does like it, thank you guys!**

**PocKEtNiJA**


	4. Broken Phone

**Chapter 3- Broken Phone**

~Hikaru~

I got hurt. Again. With a fork. They give me a slice of bread a day. Half a glass of water.  
I'm surprised I'm still alive.  
I try to stop my mid wandering so I can focus on the task at hand. Breaking Out.  
I rammed the hair-pin back into the shackles and kick it around with my foot. Then I heard a click.  
A click! I pulled out the hair-pin and let the hand-cuffs fall off my hands. My wrists were a bloody mess.  
I stood up, one of the things I practically never got to do, and stumbled over to the door.  
Locked. Duh.  
I went over to the single, tiny window in the wall. It was no-where near big enough.  
I sighed and sat back down. I'd have some time without the cuffs and focus on how to get out.

...

~Kaoru~

I sat in class, tapping on my desk. Thinking about how I might be able to contact Hikaru, when it struck me.  
His _cell-phone_. Why the _hell_ didn't I think of that?! I quickly raise my hand in the air.  
"Bathroom?" I nod. The teacher says okay and I go charging down the hall.  
I pull out my phone and dial Hikaru's number. I held the phone with white-knuckles.  
Suddenly it was picked up.  
"Hikaru!?" I yelled into the phone.  
"K-Kaoru?" I heard from the other end, "Kaoru, help! It's- It's Har—"  
The call was cut off. I started screaming at the phone, "Hikaru!? Hikaru!?"  
I simply stood there for a second, then went charging back up the hall.  
I ran into Tamaki and Kyoya's classroom.  
I stood, panting, breathless. Tamaki stood up and looked at me.  
"It's Hika—" I toppled over sideways and passed out.

...

~Hikaru~

The phone was ripped out of my hands and I was sent flying backwards.  
I heard a crunch that sounded suspiciously like bone. Then I felt the intense pain. It shot through my thigh.  
I screwed up my eyes and ground my teeth.  
Ranka crushed my bone again and stormed out of the room.  
When I opened my eyes my leg was at an odd angle and it was throbbing. I gingerly touched it and winced when it hurt.  
I bit my lip and carefully dragged myself to a corner and huddled there.  
I hoped they would come for me.

...

~Kaoru~

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kyoya and Tamaki standing over me. "Are you okay Kaoru?" Tamaki asked and knelt down next to me.  
I sat up, rubbing my head, "Uh, yeah. I s'pose." Then I remembered.  
I shot up, "I called Hikaru!" Kyoya looked slightly bewildered at my outburst. Tamaki's eyes widened.  
"What? Really?!"  
I nodded furiously, "Yeah! He spoke to me! He said, 'Kaoru! Help! It's-It's Har—' then he got cut off!"  
Kyoya looked thoughtful, "What's 'Har'? What could that have led onto…"  
I suddenly gasped.  
Tamaki glanced at me, "What is it?"  
I covered my mouth, "Har- uhi." Tamaki looked at me like I'd just told him I'd killed someone.  
"What?! How dare you accuse my innocent daughter!" He exploded at me.  
I cringed, "Well I don't want it to be her! But we have to look at everything! Har- uhi. She couldn't show up the next day. What other proof do you need?!"  
Kyoya stood up and pushed me into a sitting position. "That's not enough Kaoru. Now calm down. I'll ask the police to track the call and we'll soon see, won't we?"

...

Hmm... Should I do a 'One Month Later' type thing next chapter? Or make it the same time?

You decide!


	5. Blame and Pain

**Chapter 4- Blame and Pain**

One month later

~Kaoru~

They'd been searching for Hikaru for a month, if not more.  
I sat on one of the couches in Music Room 3, hugging my knees. I felt everyone moving around me, but my brain didn't really register it.  
I had continued hearing that voice in my head, and sometimes random parts of my body, like arms or legs, would hurt a bit for no reason. I had fallen into a pit of depression.  
Without my other half, I felt almost meaningless. The Host Club had mostly gotten over it.  
I was the only one feeling like this.  
I dragged myself off the red cushions and pulled my feet along the floor to the table.  
I sat down and flopped my arms across the table.  
Haruhi put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine."  
I glared at her, "You would be, wouldn't you!" I jumped up, "_You're _the one who took him!"  
She looked shocked, "What on _earth _are you talking about?!"  
Tamaki and Mori took me by the arms, I looked like I could jump at her.  
I started struggling against their grip, and yelling, "She took him! I know she did! Why don't you believe me?!"  
All the girls were staring at the scene I was creating.  
I started the cry in frustration. Tamaki nodded at Mori, and they started to drag me out of the room.  
I tried using my feet to walk back, but they were too strong.  
I yanked one of my arms, Tamaki lost his grip and my arm got free. He yelped as I knocked his feet out from underneath him. Mori gasped and grabbed both my arms, locking them behind my back.  
As tears splattered against the ground, I sank to a sitting position.  
"Why… Why don't you believe me…?" I quietly asked.  
Mori carefully let go of my hands and locked the door of the new room we were in.  
I curled up on the floor and let tears pool on the wood.  
Tamaki sat next to me, "Look, we understand that this is hard for yo—" I shot daggers at him, "No you don't. You have no idea how it feels to lose your other side!"  
Tamaki looked at Mori. Mori tilted his head and walked over, "Kaoru."  
I looked up at him. He held out his hand, "Come with."

...

The limo pulled up outside a mental hospital.  
"There is no way I'm going to a mental hospital!" I warned Mori.  
"Psychologist." Mori said and dragged me into the huge white building.  
I struggled against his grasp. It didn't affect him at all.  
He pulled me to the front desk and signed me in.  
I growled as he basically picked me up and put me in an office.  
The psychologist looked up from his clipboard. Tamaki came in. "Mister Hitachiin, right?" Mori nodded and plonked me in a chair. The psychologist smiled slightly, "My name is Mister Thomas."  
I glared at the floor. Tamaki went and sat down next to me. "Thank you for seeing Kaoru today on such short notice." He smiled and swept his hair out of his eyes.  
Mr Thomas nodded and looked back at his clipboard.  
"So, why are you here today?" He asked me.  
I crossed my arms and glared at the floor more intensely. Tamaki cleared his throat. I glared at him. He sighed. "He's here because… Well, his twin brother went missing a while ago," I felt tears rising, "And now he's blaming a friend, he's getting depressed, and angry very easily."  
"She's not my friend! She stole my brother!" I growled at Tamaki.  
Tamaki sighed and looked exasperated, "See?"  
Mr Thomas nodded and jotted something down on his clipboard, "Okay then…"

...

~Hikaru~

They hadn't found me yet.  
When the police came, Haruhi and Ranka moved me to another building for a bit, then bought me back.  
It had been over a month, and I continued to hear that voice that sounded like Kaoru.  
I kept getting hurt.  
I probably had three breaks in my right leg, I couldn't see at all out of my left eye, and I had broken my left arm.  
Of course I didn't cry anymore. Crying did nothing. All it did was make me feel worse.  
I hadn't said a word since that phone call.  
My hair fell in front of my bad eye, covering it from view. Different from its clean ginger it used to be, it was now a dirty ginger-brown.  
My shirt was shreds and my shorts were torn in a lot of places.  
My wrists were raw and constantly bloody. My throat hurt and so did my chest. I might have broken a few ribs too.  
I had basically given up on being saved.  
It wasn't going to happen.  
I would just spend the rest of my short life in this hell-hole getting hurt.  
I sighed, using my good arm to drag my good leg up to my not-so-good chest and taking shallow breaths.

...

~Kaoru~

"No." I said firmly, "Not if she's there." Tamaki gestured to Mori, he pulled my arms further behind me back, causing them to hurt.  
"Stop hurting me!" I yelped. Mori cringed and let his grip go a bit. Hunny trooped in front of me.  
He paced back and forth, "Kao-Chan. Haruhi didn't take Hika-Chan! She's your friend!"  
I swore under my breath, "That bitch? No way."  
Tamaki hit me in the head, "Don't you call my daughter that!"  
Haruhi was sitting in the corner of the room, unnoticed to everyone apart from me.  
I jumped to my feet, "Give him back! Dammit! Why did you take Hikaru!?" I yelled at her.  
Everyone span a 360 and saw her. She smiled slightly, "I have my conditions."  
Everyone looked stunned, except me.  
"So you _did _take him?!" Kyoya gasped.  
Haruhi grinned widely, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. What proof do you have?"  
Kyoya had a sly smile of his own, "_This_ proof." He pulled back his collar, revealing a tiny camera.  
Haruhi growled. Hunny looked absolutely astounded, "Haru-Chan? _You _kidnapped Hika-Chan?!"  
Kyoya pulled out a mobile, "Did you get that?" a 'yes sir' was said from the other end.  
Suddenly the Ootori Police Force came running into the room, surrounding Haruhi. "Ah! Dammit!" She tried to sprint out of the circle of people, but they held her back, laser guns in hand.  
There was 'pzew' and Haruhi was unconscious on the floor.  
Tamaki was horrified. Mori's usual stoic mask was now one of horror. Hunny was gaping.  
I was blank. I knew she'd done it.  
Haruhi was carried out.  
The Host Club sat together on the couch in silence.

...

Hmm... I think there might only be another chapter or two...

The poor twins :(

Luckily, they're gonna find Hikaru soon! Yay!


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 5- Rescue**

_1 Hour Later_

Kyoya's phone rang. He picked it up. We hadn't moved. All in the same positions on the couch.  
"You-you've found him?" Kyoya's eyes widened, "Come pick us up, now!"  
Kyoya shoved the phone back in his pocket, "Kaoru! They know where he is!"  
I shot to my feet, "Really?! Truly!?"  
I sped down the stairs and to the front of the school, a limo was waiting. I heard the other four members of the Host Club running after me. I ducked into the long black car and waited, chewing on my nails. As soon as everyone was inside, the car raced off.

...

Police cars and ambulances were outside the old jail.  
I darted out of the limo and sprinted up to a group of police officers. "Where's my brother?!" The police looked at me, "He's inside."

...

~Hikaru~

My ribs were killing me. My leg throbbed. My eye was sore. I could hear the sirens outside.  
"Please, _please _let them find me!" I quietly prayed.  
Some of the scars that criss-crossed my body were stinging as I rested against the cool wall.

...

~Kaoru~

I ran through the old prison. The police had let me go in.  
I found a cell no-one had searched yet and found it was locked. This had to be the one.  
"Hikaru!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
I heard the rattling of chains and a weak response, "K-Kaoru…?"  
"Hikaru! I'm coming! Hang on!" I yelled, crying at this point. I pulled a pocket-knife from my pocket and stuck it in the lock. It popped open.  
I slammed open the door and looked inside.  
My twin was huddled in the corner of the dank, dirty cell.  
"Hikaru!" I cried and ran over to him. He looked up at me, tears left tracks on his grimy face.  
I felt tears rolling down my face. I popped the shackles that bound my brother's hands and hugged him.  
Hikaru yelped in pain. I pulled back. "Wha-What's wrong?" I gently touched his shoulder.  
He pulled up his right hand to cover his mouth lightly, before speaking, "I-I think that my left leg is b-broken a lot, and my left a-arm, and I can't see o-out my left eye. I also think I br-broke some ribs."  
I gasped. Now that I looked, Hikaru had bruises all over him and his leg looked… Well… Off.  
I lightly hugged him around the shoulders and helped him stand on his one good leg.  
"I found him!" I yelled and three police officers ran into the doorway.  
They pulled out a stretcher and motioned for Hikaru to lie down.  
He shook his head, "I don't want to be taken away again. I want to stay with Kaoru." I patted his shoulder, "Come on Hikaru. They're going to help you."  
He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Will you stay with me?" I nodded.  
He lay himself down on the white material and I walked next to him all the way out, holding his hand.  
When everyone ran over to him to make sure he was okay, he only looked at me, not responding to anyone else. "You need to go to the hospital Hikaru." I said gently. "No!" Hikaru bolted up, and winced.  
I nodded, "See, you're really hurt. You need to go."  
He sighed, tightened his grip on my hand, and lay back. I stepped up into the back of the ambulance while Hikaru got laid down on an ambulance bed.  
I sat in the seat next to it and took his hand once again. He was looking at me the whole time.  
"…Why did she take you?" I asked softly.  
Hikaru glanced down, "I won't say. It'll upset you."  
I leaned forward so my face was close to his, "Hikaru. I need to know."  
Hikaru gave up and looked back at me, "Because of you."  
I was shocked, "What?!"  
Hikaru gave a small shrug, "On the second or third day, I asked why, she said that I'd taken something from her. When I asked what, she said 'Kaoru'."  
I rubbed my temples, "You mean she thought you took me from her? _Her_? Good Lord! She must be delusional!" Hikaru gave a tiny smile, then yawned, "Promise you'll always stay with me?"  
I nodded. He sighed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

...

Second last chapter I think... I might do more...

Thanks to everyone who's stayed with this story for this long!

Thanks so much!

PocKEtNiJA


	7. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

**Okay,**

**This is getting VERY OFFENSIVE!**

**Who does ****_not _****understand DO NOT OFFEND?!**

**A recent comment from an anonymous reader said 'Your story is badly written and character bashing is so childish'.**

**I'd like to ask how?**

**As well as the fact I AM A CHILD! 13!**

**_PLEASE NO MORE FLAMES!_**

**It's making me feel horrible and it doesn't help me write unless it's constructive criticism.**

**It's not making you a better writer so why make people feel bad?**

**If this continues I will have to report you.**

**PocKEtNiJA**


	8. NOTE FOR ALL

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

My computer was taken off me!

I Am Kai~ Writer's block! Sorry!

Stolen From Me~ Feeling a bit bad about that right now... All the crappy comments... But I will try! For all the ones who like it!

Yuki's TopSecret Diary DON'T TOUCH~ Trying... Not sure how to get things going and un-boring tho...

Thanks everyone!

I _WILL _UPDATE SOON!

PocKEtNiJA


	9. Twin Telepathy

**Chapter 6- Twin Telepathy**

~Kaoru~

I saw Hikaru's eyelids flutter. His eyes landed on me, "I'm not dreaming, am I?" I shook my head. He glanced around the hospital room, "Promise I'm not still in that cell?" I took his hand, "I swear you're not." He looked at the back of his hand. There was a drip there. "Why do I need a drip?" He looked back to me. "Er, they said something about being low in fluids." I leaned on my knees. Tamaki pushed open the door. "So what's the damage?" He asked. I picked up a clipboard that was sitting on the side table and read over it. "It says he's gone blind in his left eye, broken his left arm, two broken ribs, three brakes in his right leg as well as a sprained ankle." I cringed, "Ouch." I heard Hikaru give a little sigh next to me. "What's wrong?" Tamaki walked over and sat down. Hikaru rubbed his head, "My chest hurts." I looked up to Tamaki, "Can you get a nurse or doctor or something?" He nodded and walked out of the small room. I squeezed my twin's hand and leaned back in my chair. _Please let Hikaru feel better! _I thought.

...

~Hikaru~

I briefly closed my eyes. _Please let Hikaru feel better!_ I heard that voice in my head. I felt a little yelp leave my mouth. Kaoru turned to look at me, "What is it?!" I glanced down at my hands, "Nothi—" "Don't lie to me." Kaoru cut me off. I looked back up at him, "Fine. I keep hearing your voice in my head, saying random things. When I was in that I'm-in-hell cell, I heard you saying stuff like 'I miss Hikaru' and things like that." I saw Kaoru's eyes widen and his mouth form a little 'o'. "Th-tha-ats been happening to me… But with your voice…" He trailed off. I gave a little gasp. "But… How could it?" I mumbled. _Can you hear me now? _I thought.

...

~Kaoru~

I covered my mouth with my hands. _Can you hear me now? _I heard that voice. Hikaru's. "H-Hikaru? Did you just think 'Can you hear me now'?" I gasped when he nodded. "How is that even possible?!" He said. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, then smiled, "Twin telepathy. Ridiculous." He gave me a small smile. _Utterly ridiculous. _I heard it in my head. I rested my head against the chair. Then Hikaru gave a little yelp. My head shot up, "What is it?!" His good hand was clutching his chest, "It hurts." "Crap!" I stood up, "Tamaki!" His head popped around the door, "Gotta nurse!" He said and walked in. A nurse followed him in, "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. I pointed to Hikaru, "His chest is hurting." She checked a monitor and leaned down to his level, "How much on a scale of one to ten?" He winced, "Er, about six and a half?" The nurse frowned. She turned around to a trolley and took a little bottle off it. She popped the top off and put two blue tablets in a medicine cup, then handed it to Hikaru. I helped him sit up. He looked at me, "You sure it's okay to have?" I was confused, "Why wouldn't it be?" Hikaru rubbed his chest, "Well… _She _forced me to take something and it knocked me out, then she hurt me more." I felt like crying. My brother-no, more than that, my twin, my other half-had suffered so much thanks to that one person. Thanks to two people. Haruhi… And me. Me. Barely holding tears back, I nodded to him. He took a deep breath, wincing, then downed the tablets. I hugged him around the shoulders. The nurse left and Tamaki went home. I stayed in the hospital room. While Hikaru slept, I let silent tears fall. It was _my _fault Hikaru had to deal with all that crap. _All my fault_. I don't know how I could have stopped it, but I knew it was my fault. I felt my shirt getting damper as the night stretched on.

...

I know this chapter isn't all that long, but I've got writer's block (Refer to previous 'chapter'.) Still! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long :) There'l only be a couple more chapters... But still!


	10. Nightmare

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! But this chapter is depressing! I was listening to 'Bring Me Back To Life' by Evenescence while I wrote this. It works well with it, so I'd recommend you listen to it while you do. I actually was almost crying while I wrote it!  
Hope it's okay!

**_..._**

**Chapter 7**

~Hikaru~  
_The shadows surrounded me.  
Glittering knives and gunshots. I could hear and see them everywhere.  
I ran, but wherever I looked, pain smashed me in the face.  
I heard the cackling of evil ring in my ears.  
My whole body was suddenly slammed with pain.  
"Kaoru!" I yelled at the top my lungs.  
Whispers echoed in my ears.  
I covered them with my hands. The whispering still shot through my head.  
"KAORU!"  
The yell tore through my throat and ripped my lungs.  
Tears splashed across the floor.  
Then Kaoru was there. He was grinning.  
"Kaoru?"  
"You disgust me."  
His words stabbed me in the heart.  
"You don't mean that…"  
The grin widened, "Oh, but I do…"  
He faded away.  
I felt horror rack through my bones.  
"No." My grip tightened around my shirt, "NO!"  
The world went swirling around me. My vision blurred.  
I saw Haruhi smiling evilly… Kaoru grinning… Guns… Blood…  
I looked around for something… Anything to hold onto… To keep me safe.  
Tears streaked across my face and flew into the air.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs and curled into a horrified ball, my hands practically tearing my hair out.  
"HELP!"  
But nothing came.  
My eyes squeezed shut.  
I felt sobs tear through my body.  
My world crashed, burned.  
No-one was coming to help. No-one cared.  
My life was over.  
I was dead._

_..._

Wow. Okay, I'm done. This was a dream, BTW. I would never kill Hikaru. Sorry it's so short, I'll write a longer one next time.


	11. His death is my fault

**Yes, another dream. Kaoru's for most of it. Next chapter will have no dreams. Depressing for me. Almost crying, yet again.**

**_…._**

**Chapter 8**

~Kaoru~

_A scream echoed across the dark streets.  
I looked frantically around, then started running for the scream.  
I followed the sound. It led to the old jail.  
I busted a door down, but all I saw was a puddle of blood.  
"Hikaru?" My voice broke. This was the room where he had been taken.  
Blackness went everywhere, then I was back where I started.  
I was terrified. I ran to the old jail. When I arrived, the first scream was yelled.  
I shoved open the door, more blood. Everywhere.  
Blackness.  
I sprinted to the jail. As soon as I opened the door, the scream was uttered.  
Hikaru was on the ground, a knife in his chest.  
I ran over to him.  
"W-why did you do this…?" He asked quietly.  
"I- I didn't."  
"But you did."  
Realisation shot through my bones.  
"No… NO!" I screamed, "I COULDN'T HAVE! NO!"  
I collapsed forward, "HIKARU! DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"  
His eyes fluttered, "But you killed me."  
"No…" I squeaked.  
His eyes closed and his heart stopped.  
"NO! PLEASE NO!" I sobbed.  
Blood flew everywhere.  
I was blinded. All I could see was my brother—dead.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP! PLEASE!"  
I saw myself standing in front of me, "You did this. You should die."  
"NO!" Tears were everywhere, "I DIDN'T! HIKARU!" Yells tore at my throat.  
I hugged my chest and closed my eyes tightly.  
Blood covered me. I yelled, screamed.  
"Hikaru… No…"  
I felt blackness encircle me.  
I heard an evil cackle, then I saw Hikaru.  
This time he was curled up in a ball.  
"HIKARU!" I yelled.  
He raised his head, "Kaoru?"_

_…._

~Hikaru~

_"HIKARU!" I heard Kaoru's voice.  
I looked up, "Kaoru?"  
He tried to crawl over to me, but slipped on blood, and screamed.  
He fell over the edge of something.  
"HIKARU!" He screeched as he fell.  
I reached out falling over the edge with him.  
He pulled me close, hugging me.  
I wrapped my arms around him as we fell, into eternal blackness.  
"I'm sorry." He said._

_…._

~Kaoru~

_"I'm sorry…" I whispered.  
Hikaru looked up at me, amber eyes the only light.  
"I love you Kaoru."  
"I love you too Hikaru." I buried my face in his shoulder.  
"I'm so, so sorry."  
We smashed into the ground._

**_…._**

**__****Hope you like. Next chappie will be up soon :3**


	12. A Teary Return

**Here's the next chapter!**

**….**

**Chapter 9**

~Hikaru~

I woke with a start.  
The dim lighting in the room only made my terror more real.  
Kaoru was breathing heavily.  
"Kaoru?" I squeaked.  
I heard a relieved sigh bedside me, "You're okay… Hikaru, I'm so, so sorry."  
"It's okay Kaoru. It's not your fault…"

….

~Kaoru~

I leapt off my chair and wrapped Hikaru in an inseparable hug.  
"Ow…" I heard him murmur.  
I pulled back, "Oh, sorry."  
I realised I had tears down my face.  
I plucked a tissue and rubbed my eyes.  
"Bad dream?" Hikaru asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah. You?"  
Hikaru shakily nodded, "It was… Black… Do you… Think that… I'm…"  
I tilted my head, "What? Think that you're what?"  
Hikaru winced, "Think that I'm… Disgusting…?"  
I gasped, "Where on earth would you get that idea?"  
Hikaru whimpered.  
I sighed, "Of course I don't! I love you!"  
"Did you dream that we crashed into the ground?"  
I nodded, "Telepathy again?"  
"I think so…"  
I sadly smiled at him, "This is gonna be hard, huh?"  
Hikaru nodded, then held out his hand. I took it and squeezed.  
"We'll be okay. I promise."

….

~Hikaru~

"I'm going home? Really?" I was nervous.  
The doctor nodded. Kaoru was grinning.  
I sat up in the hospital bed. My ribs were still a bit sore, as was my leg.  
But my arm was fine.  
I was blind in my left eye though.  
"Come on, I'll help you get changed." Kaoru said as the doctor handed him a t-shirt and some pants.  
I nodded hesitantly and the doctor left.  
Kaoru helped me get undressed then put the new clothes on.  
A nurse gave me a pair of crutches and I walked for the first time in almost three weeks.  
Kaoru guided me outside and into a limo.  
I winced as a wave of memories flashed across my mind. Ones of _her_.  
I shook my head, then followed Kaoru into the long black car.  
He held my hand.  
When we pulled up to the mansion I hadn't seen in around two months, I felt my eyes light up.  
Kaoru helped me out of the car and led me up the long front path.  
"Wow. I've missed this place." I mused.  
Kaoru smiled.  
I waited in front of the door as Kaoru typed a passcode into the little device on the doorframe.  
As the door swung open, I the four most important people in my life, aside from my twin.  
Tamaki smiled softly at me, "Hikaru!"  
Hunny beamed, all his teeth showing, "Hika-Chan! You're back!"  
He ran over and lightly hugged me around the waist.  
Mori nodded, "Welcome back."  
Kyoya smiled, "Glad to have you back."  
I fell into tears.  
"Gah! What's wrong?!" Tamaki started panicking.  
I looked up, "I'm happy, idiot."  
Tamaki pouted.  
Kaoru laughed, and hugged me around the shoulders, "Oh, I have missed you so much." **  
**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tears sliding down his face.

**….**

**Hope you liked it! I know it's short but I'm getting back into the rhythm of writing this story.  
BTW there's a poll on my profile! Please vote! **


	13. The Happily Ever After

**Epilogue**

~2 years later, general POV~  
"Is my tie straight?" Kaoru fiddled with the length of black silk, trying to get it right.  
"Come here." Hikaru beckoned with his hands.  
Kaoru walked over and dropped into the chair next to his brother's wheelchair.  
Hikaru's left leg hadn't healed properly, and he'd recently sprained his ankle, therefore disabling the use of crutches.  
Kaoru watched Hikaru as he undid then re-did the tie.  
"Thanks Hika."  
"Welcome." Hikaru checked his watch, "We'd better get going, otherwise we'll be late."  
Kaoru nodded, then took the handles of the wheelchair and rolled him down the hall, a ramp and out into the cool winter's night.  
A limo waited at the curb.  
Kaoru helped Hikaru off his wheelchair onto the leather seats, then put it in the boot.  
He ducked into the limo and closed the door behind him.****

...

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Thank God you're here! You were almost late!" Tamaki exclaimed as Kaoru pushed Hikaru into the room.  
Tamaki was wearing a white suit with a pinkish shirt underneath and black tie.  
Hunny wore a pale blue suit, white shirt and black tie.  
Mori wore a traditional black suit, white shirt and black tie.  
Kyoya wore the same.  
Kaoru wore a white suit with a blue shirt and black tie, while Hikaru wore a pinkish shirt, with the same suit and tie.  
"You two look amazing!" Hunny grinned.  
"Thank you Hunny-senpai." Kaoru smiled.  
Tamaki looked thoughtful, "How are you going to dance Hikaru?"  
"I'll just spin around, looking graceful." Hikaru grinned.  
"Okay."  
Kyoya looked at his laptop, "Alright then. It's time to go."  
Hikaru nodded, "Right."  
He pushed his wheels and rode into the bigger room, Kaoru by his side.  
Tamaki stood up on the stage, "Welcome ladies! To the annual Ouran Host Club dance!"  
The crowd cheered and squealed.  
Hikaru smiled.  
Everyone started dancing, Kaoru always staying close to his twin.  
Hikaru span around in his wheelchair, feeling the happiest he had ever felt.  
He was finally safe.  
With his family.  
Home.

**...**

**I know it's short, but that's the end of 'Stolen From Me'. It was originally meant to be longer, but I think it was a good time to stop.  
Thanks to everyone who stuck with me! Luv ya all! See you 'round,**

**GingerHairedTwin**


	14. Bonus Story: We want Ice-Cream!

**Bonus Story**

"I want to go for ice-cream." Hikaru whined.  
"Me too!" Kaoru pouted.  
Tamaki looked up, "I want to as well!"  
"No..." Kyoya looked back down at his clipboard.  
"Aw, come on Mummy! We're all hungry! And Hikaru's injured!"

"""Pleeeeeeeease!?"""  
"Fine! If it will shut you all up!" Kyoya glared and tapped on the driver's window.  
The driver turned around, "Yes sir?"  
"We want to go for... Ice-cream." Kyoya shuddered.  
"Yes sir." The driver changed gear and drove off.  
Hikaru and Kaoru high fived.  
The car pulled up in front of an expensive ice-cream parlour, and Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyoya piled out.  
Kaoru pulled Hikaru's wheelchair out from the boot and set it next to the door.  
Hikaru manoeuvred himself into the chair, then pulled away from the car, onto the footpath.  
The four went into the shop.  
Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki rushed over to the counter to examine the flavours of ice-cream.  
The twins immediately picked mint choc-chip at the same time, while Tamaki took a bit longer to choose.  
Finally, he decided on double chocolate.  
Kyoya just asked for vanilla.  
They sat down at a table and waited.  
Hikaru looked at the small illustrations that decorated the table.  
Kaoru looked at the lollies that lined the wall.  
Tamaki tried to cheer Kyoya up, but failed.  
A waiter delivered the ice-cream.  
Kaoru sat back down and took a munch of his cone.  
Hikaru nibbled on the top.  
Tamaki practically inhaled his.  
Kyoya took a tiny bite and read his black book.  
"Do they have chocolate sauce here?" Kaoru looked up.  
Kyoya nodded, and pointed to the counter. A brown bottle sat on the pale pink marble.  
Kaoru jumped up and grabbed the chocolate sauce, then sat back down and drowned his ice-cream in it.  
Hikaru took the bottle off his brother and squiggled it over the green ice-cream.  
"Num num num..."  
When they were done, the four walked back out and piled back into the limo.  
"I feel like fish and chips..." Hikaru said.  
"Me too." Kaoru grinned.  
Tamaki nodded.  
All eyes shifted to Kyoya.  
"""Kyo~ya..."""

**...**

****So yeah... Just wanted to write a Bonus Story ;3


End file.
